The invention relates to the field of a textile technology, in particular to a direct (one-step) preparation process for a jeans wear.
A denim fabric is a coarse and thick fabric of dyed cotton yarn with twill on warp face. Warps, dark in color, are in indigo blue generally, and wefts, light in color, are raw white yarns generally, therefore the denim fabric is also called as an indigo blue fabric for labor. The denim fabric started in Western United States, and was named because the denim fabric is used for making clothes and trousers for herdsmen. A gray fabric of the denim fabric needs to be conducted for shrink resistant, so that the denim fabric is low in shrinkage rate, compact and thick in texture, colorful in lustre and distinct in weavy grain. Therefore, the denim fabric is applicable to male and female jeans, denim jackets, etc.
For existing jeans wear, the jeans wear is processed in the following way: weaving the denim fabric through knitting, and then tailoring the denim fabric, and finally sewing the tailored denim fabric into a jeans wear. The above tailored jeans wear has the defects that the process is long and the materials loss is large.